Heart Rate
by Nameless Pierrot
Summary: Biarkan aku berjanji untuk mencintaimu selamanya, sampai jantung ini berhenti berdetak. [TakaMido/MidoTaka] Future!Fic Based from song Heart Rate #0822


**Play lagu Heart Rate #0822** (versi Limone+Shinpakusu kalau bisa)

* * *

 _"Jika ada alasan untuk kita bertemu satu sama lain._

 _Aku tidak tahu ini takdir atau bukan—_

 _Tapi ini tidak mengubah fakta bahwa kita bahagia akan pertemuan ini."_

* * *

Sepertinya aku memiliki sebuah kanker.

Dan ketika ditemukan, ini sudah menjalar ke hati ku.

Hidupku ini, tidak tersisa terlalu banyak.

Sampai aku bertemu dengannya, _lagi_.

.

.

.

"Halo Takao- _san_. Aku akan mengurusmu mulai sekarang. Jadi.. ini benar-benar dirimu. Sudah sepuluh tahun, ya..?"

Surai hijau. Kacamata. Dan wajah itu..

Shin- _chan_ sudah menjadi Dokter yang hebat sekarang.

"Lama tak bertemu, Shin- _chan_ ! Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu bermain basket. Bisakah..?" _aku melihat permainanmu lagi?_

Mengerti maksudku, ia menyanggupi. Shin- _chan_ membawaku ke halaman belakang rumah sakit, disana ada taman. Aku memintanya menggendongku kesana dengan alasan kalau kakiku sakit dan tak kuat berjalan. Tentu saja semua itu bohong, jangan remehkan aku! kakiku ini masih kuat berjalan, tahu! Bahkan untuk berlari seratus kilometer sekalipun. Aku hanya ingin mengerjainya.

Dia mengomeliku, bilang kalau aku manja. Tapi, tak kusangka pada akhirnya dia juga menggendongku— di punggungnya.

Bayangan Shin- _chan_ yang sedang men- _shoot_ bola dengan seragam dokternya tiba-tiba bertransformasi menjadi Shin-chan yang dulu— memakai seragam Shuutoku dengan nomor punggung enam.

Aku terpukau. Sampai sekarang pun—

 _'Shin-chan memang benar-benar mengagumkan..'_

.

.

.

HARI berikutnya dia datang mengunjungiku.

Aku tertawa, keras sekali. Rasanya satu rumah sakit ini bisa mendengar tawaku ini, mungkin.

Shin- _chan_ datang memakai bando kelinci berwarna merah muda di kepalanya. Wajah seriusnya sangat kontras dengan telinga kelinci yang menjuntai panjang itu.

Dia bilang itu adalah _lucky item_ -nya hari ini.

"Tunggu! apakah kau masih mempercayai _Oha-Asa_ !?"

"Diamlah, Bakao!"

Selama dia memeriksa keadaanku, aku hanya menggodanya. Mengatakan Shin- _chan_ terlihat manis dengan bando itu.

Aku sungguhan.

Tapi entah mengapa pipinya memerah. Shin- _chan_ mengomeliku.

 _Lucunya.._

.

.

.

 _PERNAH_ , aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraannya dengan salah satu Dokter di ruangannya. Sepertinya mereka sedang berdiskusi.

Saat itu aku hanya sedang merasa bosan, jadi aku berjalan keluar. Aku berniat menemui Shin-chan.

"—Apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkan kankernya..?"

"Seperti yang aku duga, sejak itu sudah menjalar ke hatinya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan."

"Walaupun Takao tidak melakukan hal yang salah.."

Aku mengintip kedalam, dan melihatnya. Wajahnya itu—

 _'Ne, Shin-chan, jangan menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu..'_

.

.

.

 **SEKARANG**

"Se-seseorang kemarilah! Di sini ada perubahan kondisi pada pasien di ruangan 1xx!"

"CEPAT HUBUNGI KELUARGANYA!"

"Ya!"

Dalam kesadaranku yang mulai memudar, aku bisa mendengar Shin- _chan_ berteriak panik.

Aku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya.

Tubuhku mengejang. Mencoba menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Sesak.

Rasanya sakit sekali. seperti di remuk, akan hancur.

Sepertinya, aku memuntahkan sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang keluar dari mulutku ini. Hidungku masih berfungsi normal, aku mencium bau _anyir_.

Aku sekarat.

Sebelum mata ini tertutup sempurna, aku merasakan seseorang menggenggam tanganku erat.

Rasanya hangat.

Dia berbisik pelan,

 _"Bertahanlah, Takao.."_

.

.

.

"Takao.."

Aku mengenal pemilik suara itu. Tapi kali ini berbeda, suara itu terdengar lembut.. perlahan memasuki telingaku. Kupaksakan mata ini untuk terbuka, walau berat.

"Ah, Shin- _chan_.."

Seperti mimpi, aku melihat seorang Midorima Shintarou menangis, di depanku.

"Takao.."

Aku tahu, waktuku ini sudah tidak banyak lagi.

Makanya.. untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku ingin melihatnya, aku—

"Jangan menangis. Tersenyumlah, Shin- _chan_.."

Tubuh ini sudah terlalu kaku untuk di gerakkan. Aku merasa mati rasa.

Mengumpulkan kekuatanku yang tersisa, tangan ini terulur, aku mencoba meraih wajahnya yang berlinang air mata, aku ingin menyentuhnya, aku ingin menghapus air mata itu.

 **"JANGAN MATI TAKAO!"**

Dia berteriak keras sekali. Air matanya itu, semakin deras. Shin- _chan_ menangis seperti bayi, lucunya..

Memaksakan seutas senyum, walaupun sulit. Tanganku bergerak lembut, membelai pipinya yang basah.

"Aku akan selalu mendengarkan permintaan egoismu. Tapi, tidak sekarang _, Ace-sama_.."

Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu itu..

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya.."

Aku mencintaimu—

"Shin- _chan_.."

.

.

* * *

 _'Biarkan aku berjanji untuk mencintaimu selamanya, sampai jantungku ini berhenti berdetak.'_

* * *

 **FIN~**

* * *

Author's Note:

Sumpah demi apapun, baru kali ini ngetik ginian dengan dada yang nyesek..

Sambil liat versi videonya soalnya T-T (cek youtube dengan judul A Sad Future for Takao)

Apalagi lagunya..

Hanya gereget, makanya tadi pas ga sengaja nemu langsung buat versi fictnya, dua jam yang lalu..

Pahami arti lagunya. Tonton videonya (A Sad Future for Takao). Kemudian baca.

Mungkin bakal ngefeel :"


End file.
